


Recipeh Of Life

by CreepypastaHound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baking, Best Friends, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Cape Caem (Final Fantasy XV), Chubby Ignis Scientia, Comfort Food, Cookies, Cooking, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Galdin Quay (Final Fantasy XV), Gen, Hurt feelings, Minor pov, Name-Calling, No Plot/Plotless, Protective Siblings, Self Confidence Issues, Shorts, Snacks & Snack Food, Teen Ignis Scientia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaHound/pseuds/CreepypastaHound
Summary: Just a bunch of short stories which may or may not tie into each other. Stories just about Noct, Gladio, Prompto, and a Chubby!Ignis





	1. Rambles

**Author's Note:**

> More or less Inspired by Ignis becoming chubby in my Sims 4 game

For as long as I can remember I have always been a bit tad on the heavier side. Even as a small boy I had been chubby, which may be the fault of my uncle or perhaps I'm to blame. I have always loved snack foods. My favorite being the toaster pasteries. I would love to eat them right out of the box though the best way to eat them is popping them into the microwave or toaster. With them warmed its like a small hug or a toasty blanket of deliciousness.  

Now I blame my uncle for he had a habit to use ingredients that were on the fattening side such as butter and creams. He loved cooking big meals for he saw them as a means to bond. He and I hardly saw each other throughout the morning and noon hours for he worked with his Majesty and I tended to Noct. The only real time we got to spend with each other was the time we spent at home.

He would proceed to cook whatever I asked for and on top of that he would also bake a cake or cookies for he said no meal is complete without dessert.

Oh how he loved to bake. I must admit that the times we shared together that is the most memorable were the two of baking together. He is the one who had taught me to make my favorite type of cake, the chiffon cake. 

We were always making desserts. 

That was my uncle. He simply can't take all the blame for I too am to blame. Seeing my uncle cook and bake inspired me to do the same. Follow in his footsteps. I loved and still do love to experiment with ingredients and concocting new recipes to try and hopefully share with my friends.  

Though, I do feel like I need mention that Noctis is also part of the reason why I love baking. I recall him talking about a pastry of kind that he had while in Tenebrae. I am assuming he shared them with Lady Lunafreya, ever sine his return he had spoken off an on of these delicacies and I have been trying to replicate them.

So far no luck but I have made a few versions that he seems to like. Which does make me happy.

But baking and cooking the way I do does have its drawbacks, one of which is finding clothes that fit comfortably. This isn't to big of a problem for me for I am able to go in and adjust this or that with the sewing kit I have. 

No the real drawback I face is criticism from my auntie and father when they visit. My father I believe is unaware of his harsh words. I say that simply because the man reeks of alcohol whenever I see him. As for my auntie her words are for affect. She is wanting a reaction.

As a small boy her words would leave me in tears easily leaving me to seek comfort in my uncle or my granny. I am unsure of why she constantly made it her goal to put me down every chance she got but she did. She even has the tendency to attribute my short comings to my weight. Say for example if I had been a bit late in delivering something she'd say something along the lines of 'Well you would have been early if you weren't so big' or 'Maybe if you focused less on stuffing your face then perhaps this wouldn't be the way it is'. 

Frankly I try not to let her words bother me or take them to heart but then there are the times where she makes me feel well...ugly and like I'm some monster.

I remember a time where my uncle and myself were watching a movie and the main characters on screen proceeded to show and make love to one another. My auntie who happen to walk in at the same time told me 'You see that. You'll never get that and you'll never know what feels like.'

I remember not saying thing and my uncle changing the channel as he petted my hair. But I also recall that I stood in front of my bedroom mirror in my boxers and looked myself over. My hands tracing my belly as my eyes narrow at my reflection.

My arms and legs weren't exactly slim nor were they plump but somewhere in the middle. My face is chubby and so is my neck but my stomach. My stomach is a real give away about my weight. The way the sides of my stomach curve out and way my belly bulges out and over my pants is enough to make me frown. I feel disgusted but I mostly feel sad.

For the words my aunt spoke resurfaces in my mind and I just want to cry. Instead I make my way to my bed and drop down beside it. Reaching underneath it I pull out a red bin filled with various snacks. Taking out the ones I wanted I set them on the bed and proceed to dress in my dark gray nightgown and climb onto the mattress where I grab the book that lays on the opposite side of me.

As I read I snack on each of the treats I placed down. I do admit that while I am eating I feel a form of comfort. The harsh words my aunt has spoken to me fade and the negative thoughts on my appearance no longer at the forefront of my mind. I feel at peace, relaxed, happy. 

And when I grow tired of reading I retire the book to my nightstand with the bookmark in place and I clear away the trash littered on my bed and call it a night. 

Only to do what I have done all over again the following day.

 


	2. Day In The Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a typical day in Ignis' life

The alarm goes off buzzing noisily alerting the one whom it was set for that it is now time to get up. 

However, the alarm proved pointless for the individual is already up and about. Moving silently through the dark room towards the nightstand the figure shrouded in darkness turns on the lamp perched on top of the stand illuminating the dark room revealing them to be none other than Ignis.

Yawning, Ignis rubs at his eyes as he moves blindly to his dresser and grabs a pair of socks and boxers before moving to his closet where he picks out an outfit, a black v neck cashmere sweater and navy trousers.

With his outfit set Ignis proceeds to gather his underwear and head to the bathroom to start his day. 

Stepping into the bathroom Ignis sets his boxers on the sink and moves towards the tub where turns shower head on waiting for the cold water to run hot. 

Showering for Ignis is and has always been relaxing for him. Not to mention one of the many ways that helps wake him up in the morning aside from a piping hot mug of Ebony.

Testing the water and feeling satisfied with its temperature Ignis strips himself of his clothing and steps into the shower.

Its around seven thirty when Ignis finds himself in the kitchen preparing three lunches. One for Noctis, another for Prompto, and the last for himself. Preparing lunches for himself and Prompto is an easy task for Noctis has said that the young blonde eats just about anything but he should avoid gluten for Noctis has mentioned it gives his friend terrible stomach aches.

Which for Ignis is a simple and easy fix to his dishes for he had many bread substitute  options at his disposal that he had gathered back when Noctis first mentioned Prompto's gluten intolerance.

One of the many 'breads' in his arsenal that Prompto loves is Ignis' cloud bread. A easy bread made of eggs, cream of tartar, and cream cheese.

So makes it a point to prepare the breads the night before. 

Noctis however is much more tricky. Ignis is constantly finding himself struggling to come up with new ways to get the prince to eat healthy. 

Or at least trick him into doing so.

So far nothing has worked not even the tasty treat of 'ants on a log'. He claims that the celery contaminates the peanut butter. At least the prince doesn't go running for the hills when given a fruit.

With the lunches packed Ignis proceeds gather his book bag, briefcase, and the lunches before heading out the door with his car keys.

 

When Ignis arrives at Noctis' flat he texts him alerting his brother that he has arrived.

_On my way down now- Noct_

Ignis responds and sets his phone in the cup holder and moves the paper bag onto the dashboard and pushes the passenger seat back a bit and leans the backrest down a couple of inches.

Watching the entrance he sees Noctis exit the building and approaches the car.

"Sleep well?" Ignis asks as Noctis climbs inside "Eh more or less...could use more sleep though." Noctis mumbles as he closes his eyes "Well as much as I would like to allow to sleep you will prove to be near impossible to wake up in time." Ignis says passing the prince the paper bag "Here. I grabbed you and Prompto some breakfast." 

Ignis says starting the car "I have also gotten you drinks." 

Noctis peers into the bag nodding "Did you eat yet?" The dark haired boy asks causing Ignis to shake his head "No, I haven't but I'll grab something on my way to my school." Ignis says as he heads to Noctis' school.

"So what shall I make you for dinner?" Ignis asks causing Noctis to look thoughtful for a bit "How dumpling soup? I like that soup a lot. Oh can you put a lot of dumplings in it too?" The prince asks.

Ignis laughs a bit "Of course." 

"And some soda?"

"Of course."

"If there is any thing else you wish for me to pick up just text me and I'll grab it."

"Kay."

The two chat the rest of the way, talking about the previous night and what they plan on doing when they get home. And when they arrive at the prince's school, Ignis hands him the two lunches "One is yours and the other is Prompto's. They are identical however yours has fruits instead of vegetables. Though rest assured I will one day get you to eat a carrot." Ignis says in a tone that sounds like he could either be joking or threatening the younger boy. 

"That will be the day I starve." Noctis laughs as he steps onto the sidewalk.

"Not unless I find away to sneak it into the dish." Ignis says.

"Yeah good luck with that."

The prince chuckles before looking towards the school when he hears his name called, it was Prompto who had just arrived.

"Alright. See ya later Specs. Have a great day." 

"And you as well Noct." 

Ignis watches as the prince races towards his friend and boys greet each other before disappearing into the school. Satisfied, the advisor drives off making his way to his school. 

On his way there Ignis stops for gas and grabs breakfast. Filling the car with twenty-five dollars worth of petrol along with picking up a baggy of mini powdered donuts and a can of Ebony the young man continues his way on to his college.

Ignis isn't sure which he likes more going to class or attending meetings. In all honesty the meets are probably much more favorable to him. Mostly because those who sit amongst the king aren't bullies. 

He can't count how many times he's been names or had things thrown at him followed by some crude remark, insult, or animal noise.

He tried talking about but a lot of the people he's spoken to finds it farfetched or unrealistic that he is being bullied in college.

He wants to tell the king but he feels like he'd only be wasting his time.

Going through the motions of the day Ignis, can only help but think of getting to the Citadel. For what he learns there is far more exciting and interesting than what the schools are teaching.

Class after class after class. Ignis shuffles along simply going with the motions. At lunch he eats alone away from everyone else mostly because when he is alone no one makes fun of him.

But its also because he does have any friends outside of Noctis, Gladiolus, and Prompto. Those three people are and has always been his only friends. He would like more friends and he has tried making more but people just don't seem to either have patience for him or are more or less interested in getting to know Noctis instead.

Which Ignis just wasn't having.  

After lunch he'd attend another class before heading to the Citadel where he'd sit in a meeting or two which he took through jotting down important key points he'd have to inform Noctis on.

With the over and a text from Noctis telling Ignis that he'd be home a bit and not to worry about picking him up, Ignis heads to the store where he means to buy the requested dinner ingredients for the soup that Noctis wanted. 

The store is a place that Ignis loves and hates all at the same time. For one he loves that there are many ingredients just waiting to be experimented with which he knows would make great recipes. 

But on the other hand he hates it. For its a place full of temptations. Temptations that he knows he has to hold himself back on, temptations that find their way into his basket depending on his mood and how his day went.

Its hard for anyone to look at something and say 'I don't need that' especially if you know you like that something or find it fascinating.

Ignis goes through the store picking up only what he needs that Noctis said get along with a couple of toiletries and pack of toilet paper. 

Only on his way out does Ignis falter when passing the snack aisle. He knows he shouldn't but he can't help but think about himself when he's finally in his room doing homework. Or laying down reading. He's allowed a snack then, right?

_It'll be fine._

_One isn't going to hurt._

_You're allowed to treat yourself too._

Ignis bites his lip, he shakes his head and attempts to turn the basket the other way. Only to swear under his breath when he thinks about being at home without a snack to keep him going through the night while working on the set of homework and paperwork.

He glances at the aisle once more debating with himself before finally caving and heads down there to grab a bag of cookies.

 

Ignis has just put the soup on a low fire when Noctis walks in kicking his shoes off and locks the door.

"Evening." Ignis calls as he sets the table with bowls, spoons, and glasses. 

"Sup." Noctis says tossing his backpack on the couch as he makes his way over to the table.

"How was school?" Ignis asks.

"Eh. I got a project about the past Kings." Noctis mumbles.

"Should be easy." Ignis says as he moves towards the stove.

"Yeah...only problem is that I'm not allowed to do it. I'm supposed to yay or nay to everybody else's project if they got something right or wrong." Complains the prince.

"That sounds simple."

"Yeah but I would rather do the project."

"That may be but that would be cheating."

"I guess."

Ignis laughs as he stirs the soup "Hungry?" He asks making Noctis nods "Wash up and I'll fix you a bowl." Ignis says as he fetches Noctis' bowl.

"You eat yet?" Noctis asks.

"No not yet."

"You should eat." 

"I will but when I get home."

"Nah, eat here with me."

Ignis nods as he brings Noctis' plate to him and the dark haired boy brings over the soda.  

"I'll make you a bowl." Noctis says as he takes Ignis' bowl and fills it with soup. Bringing it back the brothers share dinner together talking about this and that.

When the hour grows late Ignis says good bye to his younger brother and heads home after instructing his prince on how to store the soup.

When Ignis arrived at home he is greeted with an overwhelming sense of dread. Making him frown he wasn't looking forward to going inside for he knows his aunt is in there.

He knows she's going to yell at him, he knows she's going to find something to nitpick about. 

He knows she is going to make him feel bad about his weight.

She always does.

Not wanting to take a chance he opens his briefcase and stores the bag of cookies inside, he unzips his backpack and shoves the bottle of soda inside before zipping it back up.

Sighing, Ignis climbs out of the car locking it.

He enters the mansion and waits looking around holding his breath.

He doesn't hear her.

Ignis steps forward with much hesitation and he finds himself in the kitchen with no sign of his aunt.

He moves towards the fridge where a note is held in place by a magnet:

_Ignis,_

_Don't wait up your aunt and I won't be home for a few weeks for we are on an assignment, well I am she tagged along. Take care of yourself and see you when we get back._

_-Your uncle_

Ignis is through the roof not only does he have the place to himself but he doesn't have to put up with his aunt.

Ignis heads upstairs and switches into much more comfortable wear and starts on his homework. As he works he is able to relax and snack as he pleases without the fear of his aunt judging him.

Its late in the night when Ignis finishes the work for the Citadel. The pen he has been using running low on ink, there lays a pile of balled scrap papers holding failed math problems near his trash can, and the bag of cookies and liter of soda lay empty on the desk.

Yawning, Ignis stands up and stretches he gathers his important paperwork and stores it in his briefcase as the homework goes into a folder and into his backpack.

Exhausted, the young advisor heads to his bed and crawls under the covers, preparing to do it again the next day.


	3. Walk in The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Ignis go for a walk 
> 
> Noct's POV

"You ready to go Noct?" Ignis asks as he stands up and tugs his shirt over his belly and smoothes out the material. 

I yawn and stretch out my arms upwards before sagging back into the chair. I sit there for a moment longer before pushing myself up to my feet "Yeah. Let's go..." I say as I follow Ignis to the door, Ignis steps out first and he holds the door open for me. I thank him as I step into the hall.

"So what's the forecast for today? I saw that it was supposed to rain." I say. I'm sure I sound tired, I know I feel it and I know Ignis can see it or sense it at least. "Ah yes, I heard that as well. It's supposed to reach us by nightfall." Ignis explains as he locks the door.

"Eh. I like it when it rains during the night."

"Indeed. Much easier to sleep at night, storms always lulls me to sleep."

"You always had a hard time falling asleep." I pause for a second "You still having a hard time at night?" 

"Sometimes. But I play music at night and I bought a small fan which I turn on at night for more ambience." Ignis explains.

I nod.

"Oh about dinner what if we just bought some cup noodles? And maybe some soda?" I suggest.

Ignis nods "Any ingredients you for me to add? The Six knows Gladio isn't the only one allowed extra bits of meat in his cup noodles." 

I shake my head "Nah its good the way it is." I pause "Unless you plan on doing that soy sauce egg then I can go for that."  

I hear him laugh "Well you know it is a ramen dish." He says.

I nod as we talk a bit more waiting on the elevator which Ignis called by pushing the down arrow. We joked about the music that played on the lift with us both agreeing that elevators should play better music if they're going to blast it through the speakers. Ignis and both agreed too that the music that plays on the phone while on hold should be better and less scratchy and more current.

As we hit ground level and exit the building I stop looking towards the parking garage where our cars are parked. I hate pushing Ignis pass his limit and I know that the park we agreed to is a long way from here.

He must be thinking about the same thing, only difference is he's concerned about my legs.

"You're Highness. Perhaps we should take the car? I worry about you and if you're to exert yourself I rather your energy be spent at the destination instead of the journey there."

 I knew it. 

I also know its hard to debate with him because you'll lose every time. Only person, well people, who can debate and win is my dad and his uncle.

No one else, not even me.

I nod "Yeah. Sounds good."

"We'll take mine. I already have the keys." He says as we head for the garage where we get in Ignis' car.

Once at the park we headed up a small trail that started at the parking lot. The trek at first is easy on me and Ignis, we chat about this and that before we switch to silence. 

We walk a bit longer, and I'm starting to feel the strain of my muscles in my legs. The aching soreness that is starting to bloom in my thighs and in my calves tell me I should rest soon. I look over to Ignis and I can see that he's starting to sweat and his movements are a bit slower.

His breathing is heavy and I know that he's reaching his own limit.

"Shall we rest a bit?" 

Ignis shakes his head.

"Let's give one good push first."

I nod in agreement. 

The  _push_ he is referring to is large hill.

The trek up the large hill had left both me and Ignis winded. My lower back is hurting and my legs feel stiff like they were slowly turning to stone. I can feel myself sweating on my back and chest making my shirt stick to my skin, probably doesn't help that I also have a jacket on in this summer heat.

I look over to Ignis and I can see that he's panting just a bit harder than I am. He's sweating more than me and its visible on the chest and under his arms. He's bent forward with his hands on his knees and his face is a bit red from the exertion he put out.

"Look up ahead is a rest spot. Let's head there to catch our breath." I say as I place a hand on his back getting him to nod and straighten himself up. 

We move slow taking our time as we walk. When we reach the rest stop we sit down on the bench near the jogging path. "Ah man it feels good to sit down." I say as I rub my legs trying to get rid of the pins and needles feeling.

Ignis nods as he is still trying to catch his breath "I agree, but walking is good exercise." He says. I nod before standing up "Back in a sec." I say and walk away heading to the vending machine. As I wait in line I notice that a couple in front of me keep staring at Ignis. They laugh and gesture towards him before whispering to one another.

They irritated me. They disgusted me. Though I tried to ignore it. I didn't some judgemental couple to ruin our outing. 

"Hey babe."

"Yeah?"

I look up at them through my bangs.

"Babe, tell me something..."

My eyes go to the boyfriend and I know what he is going to say next.

"Would you date a sweaty beached whale?"

My eyes go to Ignis and I know he heard this jerk because he stops fanning himself and stares at his lap instead.

"Why would I do that when there are hot guys?"

I can see Ignis bunching up his shoulders.

Ignis bites his lip shaking his head "It's...it matters not." He mumbles softly.

"It matters to me. These people should shut up and mind their own business." I say. I can feel my heart racing as anger bubbles up.

"I'm fine Noct." 

He's not. I can see it in his eyes. The way they are starting to water as the whites of his eyes turn red. It's also in the way his thumb is starting to tap against his knee and he's struggling to keep eye contact.

"No you're not. I can tell you're upset and it's hurting me to see you like this because some low-lives can't seem to find some other way to spend their time instead of pointing at you and calling you names making you feel bad about yourself over something you can't help." I nearly shout.

"Noct please."

Ignis' voice is soft barely a whisper but I can hear the break in his voice and I know he's doing everything in his power to not cry. 

He shakes his head "Can we just go home, please?" 

I nod and help him to his feet. Ignis adjusts his shirt, pulling it over his stomach covering the exposed bit of his belly. 

Shoulders back and head held high Ignis walks away with me at his side. I am still furious but I know that there is little I can do. So instead I follow him back to my apartment, I gently wrap my middle and index fingers around his and he looks at me with a hurt expression and watery smile.

I smile back at him and nod. 

Silently telling him that everything will be okay.


	4. Bake Sale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis' and Prompto's school is holding a bake sale fund raiser and neither of the boys know where to start. 
> 
> Enter Ignis.

"Aww yeah, this is gonna be fun!" Prompto cheers happily "Aw man I always wanted to do this." He pipes happily.

"Eh. It's nothing that special." Noctis says as he leans back in his seat frowning "Bake sales are pretty much a common thing for me and my dad...and its pretty boring. Gotta smile a lot and talk to people." The prince grumbles.

Prompto snorts out of amusement "Boring for you up until now cuz you didn't have me!" Teases Prompto as he pokes the prince in the shoulder "I bet this time it'll be a blast! Especially with the fact that we get to be creative with the booth." Prompto says smiling "I'm thinking a booth based on a videogame." The blonde says nodding.

"All right. Now I want you all to get with someone that you know will be a great partner and that will work well with you." The teacher says.

Almost instantly the classroom is thrown into a frenzy as students rush to and fro to snatch up their friends or lovers as a partner. Amongst the chaos Prompto leans forward "I guess you're st-" 

Before Prompto could finish his sentence five girls rush up to the blonde and prince each one gripping the papers tightly in their hands. 

"Prince Noctis, do you want to be our partner?" They ask simultaneously as they inch closer and closer "Please say yes, we'll do all the work you wouldn't have to do anything."

Noctis looks at Prompto who has fallen quiet and is looking elsewhere. Noctis sighs as he runs a hand through his hair "I already have a partner." He says and by their expressions he knows they want an explanation "Prompto is my partner." The prince says and before the girls could argue or protest the bell rings. 

"Okay, as you leave write the names of you and your partner on this sheet. By next week I want you both to turn in a layout of what you will have on the menu and a rough draft idea of your booth." The teacher calls as the students file out pausing only to write their names down.

As the friends gather their things stuffing them into their bags before slinging them over their shoulders. As Noctis and Prompto head for the door the blonde jots their names down. Once done they both step out the door and into the hall walking out to the parking lot shoulder to shoulder.

"So what do you think we should sell? I think if we sold soda, lemonade, and water as drinks but make them all the same price, maybe?" Prompto suggests.

"Yeah." Noctis says nodding.

"Maybe cookies? Wait...no...I'm sure everyone is doing cookies, and cupcakes." Prompto grumbles as he follows Noctis to Ignis' car.

"I'm sure everyone is doing everything." The prince says "We just gotta do it better."

"Yeah I know."

Having overheard the younger men Ignis raises his eyebrow in curiosity "What are you talking about, if you don't mind me asking."

"We have a bake sale coming up and me and  Noct are stuck. We don't know what to make for our booth." 

Ignis nods in understanding as he opens the door for the younger boys before he takes his seat behind the wheel and starts his car "Do you have any ideas Iggy?" Prompto asks "I think so...but I have to experiment first." Ignis says as he pulls out of the parking lot.

"For now I want you two to focus on the design for your booth. Leave the food to me." 

"Can do."

"We trust you Iggy."

 

"Hmm...these taste...."

A pause.

"Well?"

"Uh...they taste...."

"Prompto." 

"I mean its not bad...but not good either." 

"Well how's that helpful?"

"Mmm...oh wait! You know what these taste like, like french fries...which is really weird." 

Noctis gives him a funny look before picking up a cookie and taking a bite out of it, he chews it a bit before spitting it out. The look on the prince's face makes Prompto laugh "Ah dude your face!" He says laughing.

"That was awful!" Noctis coughs as he grabs the bottle of lemon lime soda he has been drinking.

"I mean to be fair you're just a fry cook, you're not the pastry baker guy." Prompto laughs.

"So is Ignis but he knows how to bake cookies." Noctis says as he tosses the failed bake goods.

"Well to be fair Ignis has his hands in all the cooking areas. He can fry, grill, bake, etc." Prompto says crossing cookies off their list "So the cookies are a loss right? I mean I already crossed it off so-"

"So its off the list." 

Prompto nods as Noctis sighs "Back to the drawing board...."

Ever since the announcement of the school's bake sale Noctis and Prompto has been brainstorming of what they could sale that would be good and different. The two had taken turns trying their hand at coming up with bake goods.

Though it was mostly Noctis throwing ideas at Ignis.

While Prompto drew the decorations for their booth. Both boys had agreed on making their booth based on Assassin's Creed.

Noctis let Prompto draw for Noctis loves the blonde's art style. 

They have the booth finished their booth the only thing left to do is find the right food. Which they been trying to do for the past week and despite Ignis saying he'll help them out the two can't help but feel like they are running out of time for they had three days until the sale start and they have yet to hear anything from Ignis.

And part of them fears he won't get to them in time. 

The doorbell to Noctis' apartment rings catching the attention of the younger boys sending the prince to the door "Hello?" He asks.

"Noct, it's me. I have some options for the sale for you and Prompto that I would like for you to try."

Noctis opens the door and allows Ignis inside. 

"Oh Iggy, sup."

"Good afternoon Prompto." Ignis says as he sets down the bags he's brought on the counters.

"So wha'cha bring?" Noctis asks as he joins Ignis.

"I have brought with me several different baked sandwiches and chocolate chip cookie brownies." Ignis says.

"Sandwiches? Does that count?" Noctis asks as he unboxes the food.

"I think it does." Prompto says joining the others.

"Well, here are the sandwiches that I have whipped up." Ignis says as he cuts the sandwiches in half.

"This one is a croque monsieur a different take on the croque madame, which has an egg on top. The dish is fairly quick to make and consists of ham and gruyere cheese." Ignis explains.

"It looks like its got cheese on top." Noctis says.

"Indeed. That is cheese. I had seen many different versions with cheese on top but none of the recipes mentioned it. So I thought I'd add it." Ignis says gesturing to the boys to try it.

"Its obviously better when its hot but-" Ignis starts to say but is quickly cut off by Noct "I think its good like this." 

Prompto nods "This is totally going to be the sandwich!"

"Well don't be so quick now. Here is another." Ignis says revealing another sandwich, this one dusted with powdered sugar.

"This one is a monte cristo, prepared the same way as the croque monsieur however this sandwich is deep fried and severed with raspberry preserve." Ignis says as he opens a small mason jar containing the jam. 

"I hope the jam is good. Its my first time making it." Ignis says shyly.

"I think its delicious." Prompto says as he takes a bite out of the fried sandwich and a bit of the jam.

"I think this one is my favorite." Noctis says around a mouthful of sandwich. 

This makes Ignis smile "That makes me happy." A small pause "Now, as for the last one, its a popular one that my uncle always makes and its a personal favorite." Ignis says setting down the meatloaf sandwich "Dude! These are the best, I love your uncle's meatloaf sandwiches." Prompto pipes.

"That's good to hear, however I have added my own take on it. I used a different type of meat instead of the usual plant based meats he is accustomed to." 

Like the other ones presented to the younger boys they love the foods. They thank the advisor profusely and Ignis reassures them its no trouble before proceeding to teach them how to make and prepare the sandwiches. 

**Day of the Bake Sale**

"Noct, we need two more of the croque monsieurs and a brownie." Prompto calls.

"Got it!"

Noctis gets the orders out and brought to the front where Prompto passes the food over and collects the money.

Seeing the next wave of people step up with their order already on their tongue.

After the tenth or so group leaves the prince and his friend are greeted with the face who has made their booth popular.

"I see that you lot are sold out, I take it that this sale was successful." Ignis says.

"Yeah! Thanks to you. You helped us so much." Prompto says.

"No problem." Ignis says smiling "Now, how about I treat you two to dinner?" 

"Yeah! Okay." 

With that Ignis, Noctis, and Prompto head to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is a scenario you'd like to see just tell me.
> 
> In the meantime, more chapters to come


	5. Unwelcome Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Scientia (HeadCanon name Ignatius) and Ignis are visited by his aunt

_'Ignis, your aunt is coming over to visit.'_

Those simple four words were enough to ruin the rest of Ignis' day. The nail to the coffin that there would be any chance of him recovering from his bad mood.  

Oh how he hates when his aunt comes to visit him and his uncle because it feels like eons before she leaves again. He hates her visiting because she's mean to him and his uncle, she's rude to both of them, and she has a tendency to be abusive both physically and mentally.

But its also because she makes him, Ignis, feel awful about his weight. He knows he isn't skinny and muscular but he doesn't need it rubbed in his face. He knows he's heavy but he doesn't want someone who hardly knows him to make him feel like he's less than.

The announcement of his aunt arriving had been about an hour ago and during that time Ignis had been stewing through his thoughts. He knows that when she comes she'll come with a plethora of nasty comments and jabs and he frankly doesn't want to sit through that or deal with it.

So decides to bring it up to his uncle. Surely he'd be fine with his nephew staying over at Noctis' place, right? 

"Uncle, would it be all right if I stayed with Noct for the time being?" He asks softly. This gets the older man to lift his gaze from the chicken breast that lays in a pan on the counter "Hmm, what is the cause of this?" Ignatius asks.

Ignis bites his lip as he looks away feeling uncertain if he should tell the truth or not. What would his uncle say if he told him that he didn't want to be bullied by his aunt. That her words cut deep and he knows that what she says isn't out of love but borne out of a need to see him miserable.

She feeds on his misery.

"Well, I had overheard Noct the other day say something about him and Prompto spending the night and perhaps I should-" Ignis trails off when he sees his uncle raise an eyebrow.

"Ignis?" He says.

Ignis doesn't say anything.

"Would you like to try again but with the truth this time?"

Ignis sighs as he closes his eyes "I-...its nothing." 

Ignatius sets down the knife he has been holding and removes the plastic gloves from his hands and tosses them in the trash and folds his arms looking at his shy nephew.

"Ignis."

Ignis feels his ears burn with embarrassment under his uncle's gaze "The truth, son." He says in a firm yet gentle tone making Ignis flush slightly as he bites his bottom lip.

"Its just...whenever auntie comes to visit she likes to poke at my weight, reminding me that I'm not fit or slim. And I just hate it. Why can't she just accept for who I am?" Ignis asks looking at his uncle who in turn gives Ignis a kind and sympathetic smile "Iggy, I know my sister tends to be harsh but know this as long as you are happy the way you are her words has little power over you." Ignatius says.

Despite the smile Ignis gave his uncle, the ash blonde didn't feel better about what his uncle said. He knows he was referring to his self esteem and Ignis likes to think his is pretty high but when he hears the hurtful comments his aunt makes and how she goes out of her way to remind Ignis he isn't the size that represents  _true beauty_ it hurts.

And it makes him hate himself. He already feels like the odd one out when he's with his friends and they are spending time together. He knows people stare at him and he knows they make comments about him especially when they are dining out somewhere.

He knows his friends do their best to shield him from hurtful words by staring daggers back at those who are rude or lame enough to get caught. He's thankful for it but it also bothers him for his able to defend himself.  

Yet his aunt is different.

Mostly because unlike the strangers who he won't see again, he has to face his aunt who tends to come over and stay long periods at a time. And despite this it doesn't get easier to hear her nasty words.

Sighing Ignis nods "Right...." he mutters softly and looks elsewhere "I suppose I'll ready the room she's staying in." He mumbles softly "Oh that would be a great help, thank you Ignis."  Ignatius says as he turns his attention back to preparing dinner leaving Ignis to pray to the Six that his aunt will not be able to show up.

Perphaps the Six wanted to test him. And if it's not them then maybe it's his ancestors or maybe previous royal advisors.

Whoever it is testing him just gave him the hardest test ever. For an hour after he had gotten the room straighten out that is when _she_ arrived. Ignis' aunt arrived with several large suitcases each one looking larger than the last. She calls out announcing her arrival as if were royalty.

Ignatius greets his sister with a hug before stepping back gesturing for Ignis to give her a hug.

Ignis doesn't move.     

Not at first for he knows exactly what she'll do to him once he does.

She'll wrap her arms around him.

She'll pretend she's patting his back when in reality she's actually counting and taking note.

Then she'll grope his sides before breaking the 'hug' where she'll say "My you got fatter" before turning her attention to her brother. And frankly Ignis doesn't want to deal with that. 

"What, not good enough to hug your own aunt!?" Ms. Scientia snaps.

Ignatius looks at Ignis with a firm nod silently telling him to get the hug over with.

Ignis swallows and a soft defeated sigh leaves his lips as he steps up to his aunt with open arms.

At first Ms. Scientia acted as if she couldn't figured out exactly how to hug her nephew which Ignis knew was a complete lie for there are people on the council far heavier than he is and she is quick to smile and hug them without first treating them like some abstract puzzle. 

But two Ignis knows that this is just the start of her critical assessment, he knows she's really looking to see how big he has gotten since she last visited.

When she finally does embrace him he can feel her hands go along the width of his back and then down his sides gripping each chubby roll of skin before breaking the hug.

"You've gotten fatter." She says bluntly and Ignis doesn't reply. What could he say? What should he say?

Feeling the atmosphere turn awkward, Ignatius clears his throat "Um well dinner will be ready in an hour. 

"Oh good, this'll give me time to freshen up." Mr. Scientia says looking towards her nephew "You, take my things upstairs." She says locking eyes with Ignis "Oh no, please allow me to get them sister." Ignatius says as he reaches for the suitcases.

"No, let the boy get them. He can use the exercise." 

Ignis feels his breath stick in his throat as his heart begins to beat a bit faster. He knew that comment was coming.

"Honestly Trey, I don't mind doing it." Ignatius says not liking the comment that had been used.

"You're not the one-"

"Uncle, it's fine. It'll be extra weightlifting training for me. Gladio has given me the task to lift weights so that I may be able to one day hopefully be able to lift a ton pound shield." Ignis says as he gathers the large neon pink bags.

Ignatius nods as his sister hums in twisted delight before she makes her way to the kitchen "Oh and boy, once you're done with that fetch me a glass of wine."

Ignis growls under his breath before responding with a 'Yes auntie', his eyes narrow in hatred as he makes his way to her temporary room. He knows better than to attempt to put away her belongings for the last time he did she flipped out on him. And frankly he's fine with not having to do more than he needs to for his aunt.

She's rude to him. She's nasty towards him. She picks on him for things he can't help. And she's a bully. Ignis can't recall a time she has ever been kind towards him.

Sighing, Ignis heads back downstairs knowing he has no choice but to face the witch that claims to be his aunt. Ignis steps into just in to hear his aunt commenting on the snacks that Ignatius has just set out.

"I'm just saying Ignatius, that boy is a slacker. Just look at him." Ms. Scientia says not caring that Ignis hears.

"Uncle, is there anything that I can assist you with?" Ignis asks as he collects a wine glass from the cupboard and a bottle of red wine yet his uncle shakes his head.

Ignis hears a snort from behind as he fills the glass with the red liquid "So Ignis." Ignis goes stiff as a cold chill takes up residence in his chest for he knows that when his aunt calls him by his name it's never a good sign. He takes a deep breath bracing for whatever harsh thing comes next. "Have you started  with your Crownsguard training yet?" She asks and the tone of her voice tells Ignis that she is hoping to hear something negative.

"Indeed I have. I have been attending training for a year and a half now." Ignis says sounding very proud. "In fact, I'm to begin practice with summoning weapons from the Armiger in the next couple of weeks." Ignis adds as he passes her the drink

Pure joy blooms in his chest when he hears his aunt grumble at the news. "Hmph, well I thought that the king wouldn't pick anyone with such a big body size."

Ignis feels his chest tighten and his eyes narrow. He knows she's just looking for a reason to pick a fight with him "I'm no different than Nyx's friend, Libertus. He is just has heavy as I am and he's an excellent Glaive." Ignis fires back.

Ignatius looks to his sister and then to his nephew. He knows he should step in but he prays that this conversation just doesn't get out of hand. Ignatius can see that his sister is just about ready to jump down Ignis' throat with more nasty comments. So he steps in before anything can get worse.

"So, uh dinner is close to being finished, is there anything either of you wish to do?" He asks.

"Not exactly." Ignis says as he joins his uncle's side as he begins to fix a salad for their dinner.

"I already have plans for a later hour."

Ignatius nods and turns his attention back to preparing dinner with Ignis' help. 

Once dinner is complete and later finished the Scientias (namely Ignatius and Ignis) clean up the dishes, gjasses, and silverware before Ignatius moves to the countertop where he collects a cake and brings it to the table.

"Anyone care for some cake?" Ignatius asks prompting Ignis to come to the table "I would like some uncle." Ignis says.

"Don't you think you ate enough." His aunt spits.

Ignis knows its not a question, she's telling him. Pointing out his weight once more "You had enough." She adds swiping the plate Ignis had sitting in front of him.

Ignis despite wanting to snap back held his tongue for he knows that there is no use in arguing with his aunt. He gives his uncle a glancing silently pleading with him to help him. To stand up for him in a way that he, Ignis, is unable to.

But Ignatius only sighs as he covers the cake once more "I'll serve this some other time." He says putting the chocolate cake back.

"Its put away, so don't go sneaking pieces." 

Is what Ignis hears called out and directed towards him from his aunt. He hates how she says that when a dessert has been introduced. He knows his limits and he has enough control over his cravings. 

But not only that, when he does go to get a slice of cake or any kind of sweet for that matter those words will play in his mind over and over making him feel like awful and like he's going to be proving his aunt right in how she views him. 

Ignis closes the door to his room and he lays down on his bed with a heavy sigh. He isn't mentally prepared for this stay nor is he emotionally ready to deal with his aunt.

He can only hope and pray that the Six will pity him and find a reason to make this woman leave sooner rather than later.


End file.
